onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Locations
This article is a list of all countries, islands, towns, villages, and other known major locations of the One Piece universe. East Blue *Dawn Island **Foosha Village **Mt. Colubo **Gray Terminal **Midway Forest **Goa *Goat Island *Shells Town *Shimotsuki Village *Organ Islands **Orange Town *Island of Rare Animals *Gecko Islands **Syrup Village *Baratie *Conomi Islands **Gosa Village **Cocoyasi Village **Arlong Park *Loguetown *Big Bird Island *Kumate Island *Mirrorball Island *Tequila Wolf West Blue * Ohara * Ilusia * Thriller Bark (originated there) * Toroa * Las Camp North Blue * Lvneel Kingdom * Micqueot * Spider Miles * Flevance * Rubeck Island * Swallow Island * Minion Island South Blue * Briss Kingdom * Karate Island * Centaurea * Torino Kingdom * Baterilla Red Line * Reverse Mountain * Twin Cape * Mariejois Calm Belt * Amazon Lily * Impel Down * Rusukaina Grand Line *Cactus Island **Whiskey Peak *Little Garden *Holliday Island *Drum Island **Bighorn **Drum Rockies **Cocoa Weed **Gyasta **Robelle *Alabasta (Sandy Island) **Sandora Desert **Sandora River **Rainbase **Yuba **Erumalu **Nanohana **Katorea **Spiders Cafe **Alubarna **Tamarisk **Suiren *Nanimonai Island *Jaya **Mock Town *Long Ring Long Land *Sea Train Area *Water 7 *Enies Lobby *San Faldo *Pucci *St. Poplar *Florian Triangle *Sabaody Archipelago *Marineford (pre timeskip) *Vira *Banaro Island *Yuki's Island *Buggy's Treasure Island *Drum Island *G-2 *Cactus Saloon (New Spiders Cafe) *Karakuri Island *Momoiro Island *Boin Archipelago *Namakura Island *Kuraigana Island *Elbaf *Merveille *G-1 (post timeskip) New World *Shanks' Jungle Island *Yukiryu Island *Baltigo *Wano Country *Edd War *Foodvalten *G-1 (pre timeskip) *G-5 *Raftel *Marineford (post timeskip) *Whole Cake Island *Punk Hazard *Raijin Island *Risky Red Island *Mystoria Island *Dressrosa **Acacia **Sebio *Green Bit *Zo *Prodence Kingdom Sky Ocean The White Sea *Heaven's Gate *Clouds End The White-White Sea *Skypiea **Angel Island **Upper Yard **Shandia Village *Birka Other *Weatheria Sea Floor As the Straw Hat Pirates submerge to the ocean floor, they encounter many fish as large as Sea monsters in the Calm Belt. They also encounter the Kraken and the Flying Dutchman Pirates. There is an endless but predictable current that flows underneath the Red Line and through Fishman Island. * Fishman Island * Headband Catfish Village * Goldfish Empire * Underworld of the Sea The Moon The moon is also called Fairy Vearth. * Birka Exact location unknown Many of the places in this section are those that only exist in rumors, fairy tales or historic records. Because of that, there are not any real facts about their locations thus far. * All Blue * Great Kingdom * Land of Ice * Nakrowa * High Mountain * Eight Nine Island * Rommel Kingdom Non-Canon Locations Islands, nations, cities, and villages that are not found in the manga but only in filler arcs, T.V. specials, movies, and video games. In East Blue * Ganzack's Island * Woonan's Island * Warship Island ** Dragon's Nest * Lost Island * Ocean's Naval * Clockwork Island ** Clockwork Town In the Grand Line Paradise * Non-canon locations in Alabasta: ** Badland ** Ido ** Melias * Papanapple Island * Fireworks Island * Goat Island (Filler) * Ruluka Island * Rainbow Mist * Navarone Island * Hyokaido * Memory Island * Crown Island * Hannabal Island * Partia * Asuka Island * Omatsuri Island * Mecha Island * Clam Island * Rudolph's Island * Kilauea New World *Endpoints *Firs Island *Secon Island *Piriodo *Hand Island Alternative universes * Grand Jipangu (Boss Luffy series) Site Navigation zh:航海王場所列表 fr:Lieux Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Articles Without an Infobox Image Category:Locations Category:Lists